Not In France
by InvestInLove
Summary: Repost. Dana is back, and acting way different. Everyone can tell something is wrong, but what they find out is nothing that they would ever expect. DL
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Repost. I decided to start writing this over because I remembered that a lot of people liked it, and I acutally have a few ideas now, but I needed to change it up a lot because:**

**The chapters were way too short.**

**2. Parts of it made absolutely no sense.**

**It had way too many errors.**

"Guess whose coming back!" An excited voice called through the girls lounge. Everybody looked up at Nicole, standing smiling in the doorway.

"Who?" Lola asked, in a monotone voice, not looking up from the magazine she was looking at.

"Dana!" Nicole squealed, "Wait, why am I excited? I didn't even like her." She said, the smile disappearing off her face.

Everybody rolled their eyes. "So, who is this Dana?" Lola asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's mine and Nicole's old roomate, why?" Zoey asked walking into the the room, and sitting down beside Lola.

"Well apparently, she's coming back." Lola said, rolling her eyes.

Zoey, unlike Nicole and Lola, looked excited. "When is she coming? Soon?" She asked.

"I don't know,all I heard was that she was coming." Nicole said.

"Wait a minute, who told you that?" Zoey asked. Unlike Nicole, the source of the rumor acutally meant something to her.

"Logan." Nicole said in disgust.

"How would Logan know?" Zoey asked, confused.

"No idea." Nicole answered. "Maybe they like, kept in touch or something."

"He might be lying." Zoey said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, who believes Logan. Maybe I should go ask him myself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dana got her purple canvas bag and slung it over her shoulder. She looked around, kind of glad to be back a PCA. She was also kind of nervous, but would never admit it.

She wondered how everyone was doing, and if Zoey and Nicole had gotten a new roomate. The only one she had kept in contact with was Logan, and that was just because he somehow found her phone number and called her a few days after she had found out she was going back to PCA.

She walked up the stairs leading to the room assignment office, looking around. She realized PCA was more like home than her acutal house, and her nervousness started to slink away.

She walked into the office and a cool blast of air hit her, having a lot of change from the hot California air.

She sighed and walked up to the desk, hoping for the best.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey started to walk out of the girls lounge to look for Logan, when she ran into someone.

"Sorry." The girl said.

Zoey picked up her purse that she had dropped and gasped. "Dana!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow. I didn't realize how pathetic my old version of this story was until I reread it. Forgive me if I get some facts wrong because I've only seen 2 or 3 episodes of Zoey 101 after Dana left. This is still not the best, but it is 10x better than it was. R & r.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101.**

**Wow, this editing thing is easy. Oh, and tomorrow I'm starting school, so the updatws may not happen as much.**

"Ummm, hey guys." Dana said nervously. She looked pretty much the same, but something about her was different. Zoey threw her arms around her.

"Oh my god, your back!" She yelled. Dana pulled herself out of the hug.

"Chill Zoey." She said, laughing.

Everybody, excpect Lola, who sat on the couch with her arms crossed feeling left out, came up and crowded around Dana and began asking questions. Dana barely, listened, and kept looking over her shoulder for……someone.

"Slow down, I can only answer one question at a time." Dana said, sounding a little irritated.

"What dorm are you in?" Zoey asked.

Dana smiled weakly. "They said since I was so familiar with you and Nicole that I could move in with you-,"

She was interupted by Nicole's squeal."Yes! You're moving in with us! Zoey, she's moving in with us! Aren't you excited? I am!" She said in one big breath.

"How about me?" Lola asked angrily, looking up from her magazine.

"Oh, you must be their roomate. They said you could move in with someone else, or get your own room." Dana said, and then turned her attention back to Zoey and Nicole.

"Hey!" Lola said, standing up. "Now I have to get kicked out of my own dorm room! Oh great!" Then she stomped madly out of the room.

"Oh well forget about her." Nicole said excitedly. "I'm so freaking happy your back Dana!"

Dana gave her an amused look. "Really? I thought you hated me."

Nicole looked confused. "Well, I thought I did too, but I guess not because its' so good to have you back and all but…..whatever. I'm confused.

"Same old Nicole." Dana said to Zoey, laughing.

"Some people never change." Zoey said, smiling.

"You mean me, right?" Nicole asked.

Dana laughed again. "Yes, I mean you Nicole. But the werid thing is, your more funny to watch than annoying now."

"Thanks! Wait, hey!" Nicole said. "Do I really look funny?" Dana laughed at Nicole's cluelessness to the expression she used.

All of a sudden, the door burst open. "Well, look who's finally back."

All heads turned to look at the door. Everyone but Dana seemed surprised that it was Logan stading there.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A lot of editing in this chapter, well, excpet for Nicole's parts. Typing for her is hilarious because she says the stupidest thins. Lol. This isn't very long, but at least it's longer than it was before. I'll post another chapter probably tomorrow. R & r.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**See, I told you it would be today!**

"Logan!" Dana squealed, running over to him. "Wow….I missed you."

"Dana…..you seem so different." Logan said, after hugging Dana.They ignored the snickers and looks that everyonr gave them.

"Hey, is that I good or bad thing." Dana said, pretending to be mad.

Logan looked away, pretending to look guilty."Who knows?

"Hey!" Dana said. "Well, I guess you haven't changed much, Mr.Ego!"

"Hey!" Logan cried, play-punching Dana on the arm, but she quickly pulled away, and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Whats wrong, Dana?" Logan asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing." Dana snapped, going back to her old self, but Logan could see that something was wrong in her eyes.

"Please tell me whats bothering you." Logan said.

Zoey cleared her throat, and both of them looked around the room, seeing the shocked looks on everyones face.

"What are you looking at?" Logan yelled.

"Ummm…..I had no idea you and Dana were like…..together." Zoey said.

"Yeah well…..we….ummm……kept in touch." Dana said.

Everyone looked away after a few seconds, and Dana and Logan got back to talking, but having some attention still on them made them both nervous.

"So, do you want to go out somewhere tonight?" Logan asked, "In private," He added, as he still saw some people looking at them.

"Sure." Dana said smiling a forced smile.

Zoey let out a highpitched squeal. "Maybe we should go talk somewhere else, where no one can EASE DROP!" Logan said, raising his voice on the last two words.

"That's a great idea." Dana said, almost madly, giving all the people still watching them death glares.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Logan asked once they had stepped outside the girls lounge.

"Yes. Just… please, don't worry about me." Dana said, sounding nervous. "Really, don't you think I would have told you if something was wrong?"

"Honestly, not really." Logan said. "But, wait, did something happen in France?"

Dana looked away. "No, because………I wasn't even in France!"

"What do you mean you-," Logan started, but was interupted by Dana.

"We'll talk about it later." She said, before runningdown to her to her dorm, leaving Logan shocked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lola stepped out from beinhd the plant she had been hiding behind. _"Hmmm, I wonder_ _what really happened."_ She thought. "_If I can dig up some dirt on her, maybe I'll get my friends back, and all the attention tunred back on me."_

With that, she walked back into the girls lounge, acting like she had never left.

**I just got finished watching the best movie EVER, The Cheetah Girls 2, so I'm really excited so I can type way faster than usual, that's why I got it done so fast. Lol. Oh well, R & r.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter will probably be up tonight too because I have nothing to do but update storys.Haha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.**

Chapter 4

**Later that night**

It was a few minutes before Dana's date with Logan and she was nervosuly pacing her room. He was supposed to pick her up at 7:00 and looking on the wall clock she saw that it was 6:57. Zoey and Nicole were staring at her in fasination, having never really seen her nervous before.

She knew she was going to have to explain everything to him and she just didn't think she was ready yet, and she would put it off as much as she possibly could, but with Logan, it was hard.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Zoey and Nicole looked up when they heard the jump. She opened the door, smiling when she saw Logan.

"Bye." She told Zoey and Nicole, and without another word walked out with Logan.

"So, where are we going?" Dana asked Logan once they had gone out of the building.

"I was thinking dinner and a movie," Logan said, "if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, okay." Dana said sounding a little distracted, still nervous.

"Are you okay Dana? Dana?" Logan waved his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Dana!"

"What?" Dana yelled, hitting Logan's hand out of the way.

"Are you o-kay?" Logan asked, as if talking to a preschooler.

"I'm fine." Dana said. "And I'm not slow, I'm just…..distracted."

"Riiiiight sure." Logan teased.

Dana stuck her tongue out at him and he did it back.

"Very mature, aren't we?" Dana said, laughing.

About that time, they arrived at an on-campus resteraunt and decided to eat there.

They had sat down at a booth and ordered, when Dana's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" She said into the phone. "Yes, this is Dana Cruz."

She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Yeah, thanks. Bye."

She hung up, then looked at Logan with tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked. She shook her head and looked down.

He walked over and sat on her side of the booth, putting his arm around her. "What is it?" He asked, as Dana started crying into his shoulder.

When she could finally catch her breath she looked up at Logan and said, "It's my sister. She's in the hospital."

**This is one of the last chapters I came up with, and after that I got writers block, but I think I'll be able to keep this story up this time. Well, I hope I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Don't own Zoey 101**

**Oh no. this is the last editing chapter then, I have to start making them up again. Greatttt.**

"Oh Dana!" Logan held her tighter as she cried. "Why? What happened?"

Dana didn't answer, just kept on crying.

The waiter came back with their drinks but the looks Logan gave him made him set the drinks down, and quickly back off.

It had been on Logan's mind all night. He knew if he was going to ask at all, he should ask now before he lost his courage. "Dana, ummm what did you mean about not being in France?"

Dana looked up at him. Logan could see more sadness in her eyes than when she was crying a few seconds ago. "Do I have to tell you?" She whispered.

"Please, Dana." He said.

"Let's just leave, then we can talk in private". Logan nodded and they both walked outside of the restaurant. Once they got outside they sat down on a bench.

Dana fought back her tears as she started to talk. "When I went home for the summer, everything was normal at first. Then, one day my mom went to the doctor for a checkup and they said…..they said she had cancer. They said….she would only be able to live a few more weeks."

Dana was full out crying by then and Logan was comforting her. They both knew people were staring at them, but they didn't care.

"She kept living though, a few more weeks than they said she would. Actually, she was living still when school started back, so I stayed home with her during her last few weeks, and then a few more after…..after she died." Logan thought this was it, so he was surprised when she continued.

"I cried for weeks, didn't eat or sleep or even leave my room." She swallowed, knowing this next part was going to be even harder.

"But…..my dad. He took it a different way. He started drinking- a lot. He would sometimes be gone for a few days leaving me and my sister alone. And when he came back…….."

She couldn't go on anymore. "What is it Dana? What did he do to you?"

Dana shook her head. "I'm not ready. She whispered. Especially not here." She looked around at all the people staring at them."

"Ok, Dana. Come on. Let's go down the beach, we can talk there." Dana looked nervous and scared, but followed Logan out to the beach, not ready to say what she had to say.

**Did you know it was going to turn out like this? Well, you probably did since a lot of people read the old version. I added a little to the end, by the way. I have no idea when I'm going to update now since I'm finished editing. Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I haven't updated this in a while, but that's because I don't really have ideas for this story, and I am once again stuck on it, but I am going to try.**

They walked out to the beach, Logan with his arm around her shoulders. Dana sighed, and they sat down on a rock near the shore.

He grabbed both her hands and looked into her eyes. "Please tell me, Dana." Logan said.

"Ok." She whispered. She put her knees up to her chest and sighed.

"Logan…….," She started. "No I can't." She whispered.

"Please, Dana." He whispered. "Maybe I can help." Dana shook her head.

"You can't." She said. "I think I should go back to my dorm now and wait for my dad to come pick me up."

"No!" Logan yelled as she started to walk off. He blocked her path. "You're not laving until you tell me."

Dana sighed again. "Fine." She grabbed his hand and dragged him back over to the rock.

"He would go out and get drunk. When he came home he would always be in a bad mood." She sighed, then continued. "It was so horrible Logan….I can't even find the words to say it."

"He hurt you, didn't he Dana?" Logan asked.

Dana looked away. "Yes." She whispered.

Logan hugged her. "Did he hurt your sister, too?"

"No…..but he probably does now since I'm gone." Dana said, sighing.

"Can we go back and get my stuff now?" Dana asked. "I really want to see what happened to my sister."

"Of course." Logan said. "But do you really feel okay riding back with your dad?"

"No….but like I said I really want to go see my sister!" Dana said.

"Ok then, I'll take you back to your room." He said.

"I love you Logan." Dana said, hugging him.

"I love you too, Dana." He said. "Promise me you'll call if anything happens." He said.

"Ok." She said, as they started back up to Dana's room. "I promise."

Once they got to Dana's room, they hugged one more time, then Logan went on his way.

Dana unlocked the door, and didn't see Zoey and Nicole anywhere so she figured they had gone out. She wrote them a note saying she had to leave because of an emergency but didn't give them any details.

She walked out front just in time to see her dad's car pull up. She nervously got in, then closed the door behind her taking a last glance at PCA.

Once they had driven off, Dana didn't even look at her dad, she just sat silently, staring out the window.

After driving for about an hour, still in complete silence, Dana wanted to talk to Logan more than anything.

Still thinking of him, she layed her head against the window, and fell asleep, dreaming of times when she was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I don't know what to do with this story, but I will NOT delete it again, I swear! I'm kind of writing 5 stories at a time right now, and that's very hard. Like I said, I don't acutally watch Zoey 101 anymore, I probably haven't watched in like…..5 or 6 months, but I just had to put this back up, don't ask me why.**

About 30 minutes into the 3 hour drive, it was still silent. Dana was too afraid to even look at her dad, afraid to give him the "wrong look" as he called it.

That was also the reason she was not talking, fear of, god forbid, saying the "wrong thing." She wanted to call Logan more than anything in the world. She wanted him to hold her again, to be told it was okay, even when it wasn't.

Finall, she decided maybe since he wasn't drunk, she could say something to him and he wouldn't blow up. "_Oh well, I guess I'll take the chance."_

"Dad, what happened to Casey?" She asked, her voice sounding smaller and more weak than usual.

"She fell down the stairs." He said. He didn't look at her, or try to make conversation, but Dana realized that it meant she had gotten lucky.

She layed her head back against the seat again, and before she knew it she had fallen asleep

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan, back in his dorm, paced around nervously. He was terrified for Dana, now that he knew that she could he getting hurt anytime. He wanted to call her, but he knew she would still be in the car, and he didn't want to make her dad mad.

Micheal and Chase were not there and neither of them was answering their cell phones. He sat down on his bed, trying to think of something to do to get his mind off of Dana, when someone knocked on the dooor.

He got up, not knowing who it was going to be. His face fell when he saw that it was Lola at the door. "Hey." He said, the disapointment showing in his tone.

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked, rolling her eyses.

"I really don't feel like talking right now." Logan said.

"Fine!" Lola stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Logan sighed once she left, and decided to try to call Zoey.

Suprisingly, she answered on the first ring. "Logan? Is something wrong?" She asked after he said hello.

"Well….yes." Logan said, deciding that it would probably be better if he just told everyone what was wrong with Dana.

"Is it Dana?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I think I'll wait until everyone comes back to tell you what it is." He said.

"Well, we were all at the movies together, and we will be back in a few minutes. Should we meet in the girls lounge?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." Logan said. He hung up the phone and walked down to the girls dorms.

He sat down on one of the couches, and about five minutes later Zoey, Nicole, Micheal, and Chase all came in.

"Where's Dana?" Chase asked.

Logan sighed. "Before everyone starts asking questions, I guess I should just start form the very beginning….."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**How will everyone react when Logan tells them? Hmmmm. I guess you'll figure it out as soon as I do in the next chapter. R & r.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gahh…I might have to delete this one again. Sorry! I might…. I'm not sure. If I can get some ideas I'll keep writing but this might be the last chapter for a while.

"Wake your lazy ass up!" A voice boomed. Dana looked up, and realized, obviously they were at the hospital. She immediately got out of the car, hoping nothing would happen.

Her and her dad walked into the building in silence, Dana, keeping a safe distance from him.

They walked through the hallways up to the 5th floor where Casey's room was. She had just gotten out of surgery, but she was still unconscious.

Dana and her dad sat down in chairs outside her room in uncomfortable silence. Dana was looking down at the floor, still afraid to look up. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

She said she was going to the bathroom, and walked down the hall so she could call Logan.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Logan had just finished telling everyone what had happened to Dana, and everyone was sitting there, their mouths open in shock. Well, everyone except for Lola, who had been eavesdropping in the doorway.

Nicole and Zoey were starting to cry, and Chase and Michael just looked really, really, surprised.

Logan went and sat down on the couch, and out his head in his hands. He wondered what Dana was doing right now. He wondered if her dad had tried to do anything yet.

All of a sudden his phone rang, and everyone jumped. He answered it quickly when he saw that it was Dana.

"Are you alright?" He said before even saying hello.

"Yeah, my dad hasn't done anything yet. Not now of course, since we're in a public place, and I fell asleep in the car, so he hasn't really had a chance."

"How's your sister doing?" Logan asked.

"I don't really know, she had her surgery and now she's unconscious." Dana said. "I really hope she's ok!"

"How old is she?" Logan asked.

"Only 9." Dana said. "I feel so guilty for leaving her all alone with HIM."

"Dana, no. It's not your fault." Logan said.

"I think I should go now, I'm supposed to be in the bathroom." She said. "My dad could come looking for me any second now."

"OK, Bye." Logan said.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Logan said, then hung up the phone.

"How's she doing?" Zoey asked.

"Well, nothing has happened yet, and her sister is still unconscious." Logan said.

"Oh, and since when have you been together?" Nicole asked.

"Since the day she left…..she finally told me how she felt." Logan said remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"Awwwww you guys are so cute." Nicole said. She finally stopped crying, and seemed to be getting back to her perky self.

"Mmmhmm." Logan said, distracted worrying about Dana, wondering if he would ever even see her again. Hopefully, he would, but you never know…………

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Umm ok. That's another chapter down. Lol. I.CAN.NOT.WAIT.UNTIL.I'M.FINISHED.WITH.THIS.DAMN.STORY! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I'm stuck on this story. So lets just put it this way: WARNING. Sucky Chapter Ahead; Take Caution.

You wouldn't care if I deleted this would you??? Because I might, or maybe I'll just make this come to an end, say, next chapter. Short story, yes, but I can't do it anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Dana got back into the waiting room, she was surprised to not see her dad sitting in there waiting for her. She went up to the nurse at the desk, wondering what had happened to him

"Have you seen where the man I came in with went?" Dana asked her.

"Yes, good news, the doctor came in and said your sister was conscience, so he went to see her." The nurse said.

"What room is she in?" Dana asked.

"12A." The nurse said.

Dana ran onto the elevator, and, since she had been in hospitals many times before because of dad-related incidents, and other, she found the floor right away.

She saw her dad almost immediately looking in through the window. She ran over to him. "How's she doing?" She asked him.

"She's conscience and we can see her in a few minutes." He said without emotion.

"Ok." Dana said. She wondered how he could just stand there, emotionless, when he was the one who had made her like this.

After what seemed like hours just standing there, staring at Casey in the bed, the doctor came out and announced that they could come in, but one at a time, and Casey wanted Dana to come in first.

She knew her dad would be mad, but at that moment she really didn't care, and just walked in, hoping the doctors would give them privacy so she could find out what really happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Logan was still pacing around, wondering what was going on, when he finally decided to do something about it.

He was coming to see Dana. He just didn't know how yet…

While he was trying to think of a way to get there, Zoey came back in the lounge, so he told her the plan.

"Can I come too?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, if I can think of a way to get there." Logan said.

"Doesn't your dad have, like, five limos?" Zoey asked.

Logan felt so stupid, that he wanted to slam his head against the wall. "Yeah, I'm so upset that I can't think straight."

"Yeah. I am too. Except for this. Helping Dana is the only thing on my mind. I mean, I am going with YOU after all." Zoey said, trying to make Logan laugh or at least smile.

Surprisingly, it worked and Logan laughed. "Hey, I've been trying harder not to be suck a jerk, especially today."

"I can tell." Zoey said. For a second, she swore some sparks flew, but she quickly brushed them off. It was no time to be thinking of this in Dana's current situation.

Logan called his dad, and scheduled a limo to pick them up, then all they had to do was wait.

After about an hour, the limo arrived and Logan and Zoey anxiously jumped in.

They were silent the whole way there, Logan thinking of Dana, and Zoey still couldn't help but thinking of the way she had felt with Logan earlier…..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I seriously didn't expect that, but I couldn't exactly control what came to my head /. Uhh this might be a little longer. Maybe. But the whole Zoey/Logan thing, might not even mean anything else the rest of the story. Not sure yet though. R & r!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This WILL be the last chapter. I swear. Over & done with. No more Zoey 101 for me. EVER!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dana walked in the room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Casey's bedside and sat down in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Dana asked.

Casey sighed and struggled to sit up. "I guess I'll have to…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Finally the limo arrived at the hospital. Logan and Zoey got out as fast as they possibly could and went up to the nurse at the desk.

"What room is Casey Larson (I don't know Dana's last name) in?" Logan asked.

"12A." The nurse said.

"Can we see her yet?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask the nurse on that floor."

That was all they needed. They went up to the elevator and went to that floor, and then asked the nurse about Casey.

"Yes, you can see her." The nurse said.

"Good." Zoey said. "Was her sister here?"

"I think so. She already went in."

Zoey and Logan took off down the hall to find Dana. They finally stopped when they saw her leaning against the glass of a window.

"Dana!" Zoey yelled.

Dana turned around, shocked to see them. Zoey and Logan could both tell she had been crying, and she still was, a little.

"Why are you guys here?" Dana asked, her shock turning into anger.

"We were worried…" Zoey started. "Is your sister ok?"

"Yeah she's fine. But my dad is in there with her right now, so I'm not sure if she'll be fine when he comes out." Dana said, still looking a little worried.

"Do you really think he would do something in a public place?" Zoey asked.

"I really don't know. The nurses and doctors aren't watching, and there really aren't that many people just walking around." Zoey and Logan looked around the vacant hallways.

"I see your point." Zoey said.

They all went over to the glass to make sure nothing was going on, and were surprised to find that…

No one was there.

JUST KIDDING!!!! (Hahaha)

Everything was fine. Logan's dad was sitting beside Casey, and she was actually smiling.

Suddenly they heard loud footsteps coming down the hall. They looked around and saw…

Policemen.

All three of their mouths were open wide. "Any of you Dana Larson?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, me." Dana said.

"We need to talk to you for a couple of minutes." One of them said.

"Ok…." Dana said, surprised.

She followed them back into the deserted, except the nurse, waiting room.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way if it's not true….but we've had some reports of your dad abusing you and your sister. Has that ever happened?" the policeman asked.

Dana broke down. After all this time of hiding it, she knew she had enough. The policemen knew that the answer was "yes." But still waited for her to calm down.

Once she had stopped crying the policeman asked her again, and she said yes.

Without any more questioning, the policemen left Dana alone in the room by herself.

"You are under arrest for…" Was the last thing Dana heard before she blocked it all out.

2 Hours Later 

Dana, Logan, and Zoey were all riding back to PCA in Logan's dad's limo. "I'm just so glad its over." Dana said. "All over."

"Me too babe." Logan said. Dana was sitting in his lap, and he had his arms around her.

Zoey watched them, happy, her feelings from earlier about Logan forgotten after seeing him with Dana.

Dana's sister was coming to PCA too, as soon as she got out of the hospital.

As the limo pulled into the parking lot of PCA, Dana looked up at Logan and she knew it was all going to be ok from that moment on…forever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Can you say totally cheesy ending? I might would have done the thing about no one being in the hospital room, but that would mean I would have to continue the story, and I seriously DO NOT want to do that. So it's over. Gone forever. AT LAST. R & r!!


End file.
